<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You were my first kiss. (Sanji X Trafalgar D Water Law) by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709596">You were my first kiss. (Sanji X Trafalgar D Water Law)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Boyfriends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Hugs, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"..you were my first kiss.."</p><p>Sanji and Law have shared a kiss,and Sanji been werid around him,and Law finds out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You were my first kiss. (Sanji X Trafalgar D Water Law)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like what I do,please either follow my twitter @Phantomwantsto1,or if you would like to see some other stories I've written,please check out my Wattpad @Dragonclawkisses.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this story 💛🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"....you were my first kiss..."</p><p>Once Law had kissed Sanjis lips,he knew he would want more,he loved the way thier  lips collided togther,and how soft Sanji's lips were,with the hint of black tea in his lips that had Law wanting more.</p><p>However,once Sanji kissed him the first time, something left him embarrassed,so he barely kissed Law again,now he had no problems with Law and how he kissed,he just got very embarrassed quickly.</p><p>Law would try to sneak kisse's off Sanji,but he would turn his cheek,just cover his lips all so Law couldn't touch them,it pissed him off,Why?</p><p>Becuase all he wanted was Sanji's lips,on his in a soft but sweet make out, Sanji's lips were so smooth and almost sweet tasting while Law's lips were slightly rougher,but not chapped and had a almost a cininmion like taste to them,which shocked Sanji,as most of the time,he saw Law only eat savoury stuff.</p><p> </p><p>However,Law only gets to try and lure kisses out of Sanji,when he's on the sunny,which happens when even Luffy send's him a letter about a party or He wants to talk and plan thier alliance and ,and luckily a party was gonna happen today.</p><p>Luffy invited his crew to a party,to get drunk and have fun,and luckily Law was going to try to get his handsome boyfriend to kiss him.</p><p>Law stepped onto the boat,seeing people pouring  beers,Luffy chomping done on meat,Ussop and chopper hugging and dancing,his eyes dance around the boat when suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>There was Sanji.</p><p> </p><p>He was in his normal black suit,with the shiny gold buttons neatly on his blazer,his grey shirt peeking out with a black tie down the centre of the shirt.</p><p>Sanji looked very attractive tonight,and Law was trying his hardest not to make out with him in front of his crew,who were aware of them dating.</p><p>"You coming to drink? Or not Law?" </p><p>Glancing around,he saw the sapphire blue eyes he loved,the gorgeous and comfortable smile with the golden blonde hair.</p><p>"I was coming,don't worry Sanji-ya"</p><p>"I would hope so,I would like to see you"</p><p>A small blush was on Sanji's face,as Law smirked happy and walked towards Sanji,wrapping one arm around Sanji's waist,pressing his lips against his temple.</p><p>"I missed you"</p><p>"I missed you too Law"</p><p>Law gently smiled,caressing his cheek with his hand,he went to lean in,but Sanji pulled away,kissing Law's cheek before quickly walking off,Law sighed softly,grabbing a mug of beer,and sitting down next to Zoro.</p><p>"Shishi!,Toaro!"</p><p>"Hey Luffy-ya."</p><p>While Law was having a convosation with Luffy,with Zoro sliding in a word ever once in awhile,however.</p><p>Sanji,had locked himself in the guys bedroom,biting at his shirt,groaning softly,leaving him with his thoughts.</p><p>"Why did I walk away?"</p><p>"Does he think I hate him?"</p><p>"But...I don't"</p><p>"but what if becuase I pulled away,he's getting uninterested"</p><p>A loud knock interputed his thoughts,as he opened the door,Nami was standing there,with a Unhappy smile on her face.</p><p>"Why,aren't you out there with Us and Law?!,you barely get to see him,and even since something happend,you've been acting werid around him!"</p><p>Sanji looked away,and sighed,rubbing the back of his neck,moving his hand up to his blonde hair.</p><p>"I..uh...."</p><p>Nami sighed,and walked into his room,sitting down on his bed,patting down next to her.</p><p>"Sit"</p><p>Sanji raised a curly eyebrow and sighed,sitting down,resting his arms on his knees.</p><p>"Law didn't make you uncomfortable? Did he?"</p><p>"No Nami-Swan,he didn't"</p><p>"Then what happened?"</p><p>"H...he kissed me"</p><p>Nami blinked and smiled,giving him a side hug.</p><p>"That's great! What so bad-"</p><p>"He was my first kiss.."</p><p>The door flew off the hinges,and suddenly there was a Law standing in the door,Nami was giggling her ass off while Sanji was a beetroot red colour.</p><p>"L..law?!"</p><p>"Is that true... Sanji-ya?"</p><p>"I...s what true?"</p><p>Nami stood up,patting Sanji's shoulder and left,leaving the couple alone.</p><p>"Sanji..? Was that true?"</p><p>Sanji swollowed thickly,gripping his untucked shirt tightly,sniffling.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"No,no don't cry..please don't be sorry"</p><p>Law walked towards Sanji,and kneeled down,cupping his face in his inked hands,stroking his cheek.</p><p>"Please don't cry"</p><p>"I'm..sorry Law..I'm so sorry"</p><p>"No,don't. You don't need to be sorry"</p><p>"...you were my first kiss..."</p><p>Law smiled very softly,sitting down next to him,taking his hand softly,running his fingers over his,Sanji wiggled closer to Law,and sniffled,resting his head on his shoulder slowly.</p><p>"I'm happy that I was your first kiss.."</p><p>Sanji looked up at him,his blue eyes slightly bloodshot,As Law just kisseed his temple.</p><p>Sanji whined softly,as Law chuckled,ruffling his hair.</p><p>"There something you wanted?"</p><p>Sanji laughed happily,standing up,sitting himself on Law's lap,wrapping his arms around his neck,Law's going around his waist as Sanji blushed madly,placing his lips on Law's own.</p><p>Law slowly kissed him back,Sanji's lips having a hint of his nicotine on his lips along with the after taste of Red wine.</p><p>And Law loved the taste.</p><p>When they pulled away,Law had a huge smirk on his face,while Sanji was blushing,hiding his face in Law's shoulder.</p><p>"Heh, embarrassed Sanji?"</p><p>"N..no!"</p><p>"You look Adorable flustered"</p><p>"S..shut up!"</p><p>Law chuckled and hugged Sanji,slowly pulling him down to his bed cuddling him,softly kissing his nape.</p><p>"I love you Sanji"</p><p>"Mhmm,I love you too Law."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>